Verwechslung mit Folgen
by marlene88
Summary: Kaum hat Hermine den Krieg überstanden, kommt auch schon der nächste e und Draco Malfoy wurden bei der Geburt vertauscht! Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Wie wird diese Erkenntnis ihr Leben verändern? Und vor allem: Wie sehr wird es die beiden selbst verändern?Na wenn das mal nicht für Probleme sorgt...
1. Chapter 1

Hallo zusammen

Ich dachte ich versuch mich mal an nem neuen Paring ^^

Die Geschichte spielt nach dem Krieg, Hermine und Co. wiederholen ihr 7. Schuljahr.

Snape hat den Biss Naginis überlebt und ist jetzt Direktor.

Viel Spaß

Prolog:

„Miss Granger?", rief eine tiefe Stimme, als es an der Tür ihres Elternhauses klopfte.

„Einen Moment bitte.", erwiderte Hermine und öffnete die Tür.

Es war ein Ministeriumsbeamter.

„Kommen Sie doch rein.", sagte sie ein wenig verängstigt.

Sie hatten weiß Gott schon viele Probleme mit dem Ministerium gehabt, sie und ihre beiden besten Freunde Harry und Ron.

„Vielen Dank. Miss Granger, ich habe Ihnen etwas mitzuteilen, was auch ihre Eltern betrifft. Sind die beiden zurzeit bei Ihnen?"

„Ja, sicher, ich hole sie schnell her.", entgegnete sie verwundert und rief nach ihren Eltern, die zu gleich in das Wohnzimmer kamen.

„Guten Tag. Mein Name ist Withmore. Ich arbeite im Ministerium, in der Abteilung Strafverfolgung."

„Hermine, hast du etwas getan?", keuchte Mrs. Granger entsetzt.

„Nein, nein Mrs. Granger, ihre Tochter ist komplett unschuldig. Es hat sich nach dem Krieg herausgestellt, dass viele Familien ihre Verwandtschaft nur vorgetäuscht hatte, um einen besseren Ruf oder mehr Geld zu bekommen. Deswegen ließen wir nochmals alle Familienbande schwarzer Magier, die auf unserer Seite geblieben waren überprüfen. Ein Beispiel wäre die Familie Malfoy.

Es hat sich heraus gestellt, dass…."

In Malfoy Manor:

„Guten Tag mein Namen ist Missi, kann ich etwas für sie tun?", fragte die Hauselfe, als sie den Mann vor der Tür sah.

„Ich möchte die Familie Malfoy sprechen. Sind die Herrschaften zuhause?"

„Ja, einen Augenblick bitte, Missi holt sie her. Wenn sie möchten, können sie schon mal im Salon warten, Missi bringt gleich etwas zu trinken und zu essen."

Der Mann ging in den Salon.

Er kam nicht umhin die prunkvolle Ausstattung des Hauses zu beachten.

„Gefällt es Ihnen?", fragte Malfoy senior, als er mit seiner Frau und seinem Sohn hineintrat.

„Es ist sehr…prachtvoll."

„Vielen Dank, aber ich nehme an, das ist nicht der Grund warum Sie uns sprechen wollten?"

„Sehr richtig, Mr. Malfoy. Nehmen Sie doch bitte allesamt Platz. Mein Name ist Jackson von der Ministeriumsabteilung Strafverfolgung."

„Wir sind noch vor dem Krieg auf Dumbledores Seite getreten, was wollen Sie uns unterstellen?", knurrte Lucuis Malfoy.

„Wir wollen Ihnen nichts unterstellen. Es ist so, dass früher bei Schwarz Magiern oftmals Verwandtschaften vorgetäuscht worden sind, um beispielsweise einen besseren Ruf oder mehr Geld zu bekommen. Da mehrere frühere Todesser wieder auf unserer Seite sind, haben wir beschlossen alle Familienbande zu überprüfen. Dabei haben wir eine Entdeckung gemacht. Miss Granger, eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen, Mr. Malfoy…", sagte er wurde aber just unterbrochen.

„Das Schlammblut? Was hat die denn damit zu tun?", fauchte Draco wütend.

„Nun, Miss Granger ist kein Schlammblut. Wir wissen nicht wer, aber jemand hat dafür gesorgt, dass Draco nicht Ihr Sohn ist und Hermine ist nicht die Tochter ihrer Muggeleltern."

„Was meinen Sie damit?", fragte Narcissa verwirrt.

„Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger wurden bei der Geburt vertauscht."

„WAS?!", schrien zwei junge Erwachsene, obwohl sie meilenweit voneinander entfernt waren, exakt zum selben Zeitpunkt.


	2. Chapter 2

„Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe: Draco Malfoy, der mich jahrelang beleidigt hat, von kleinen Sachen bis Schlammblut ist in Wahrheit, entschuldigen Sie wenn ich diesen Ausdruck benutze, selbst das Schlammblut?"

„Nun ja wenn sie diesen Ausdruck benutzen wollen: so ist es."

„Aber wie geht es jetzt weiter? Heißt das ich darf meine Eltern nicht mehr sehen? Was heißt Eltern, ich meine was sind sie nun genau?"

„Nun ja Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy sind Ihre leiblichen Eltern, aber Mr. Und Mrs. Granger sind sozusagen eigentlich auch Ihre Eltern.", druckste Withmore herum.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihren, wie von Stein erstarrten, „Eltern" um.

„Wol, wollt ihr mich überhaupt noch als Tochter?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Natürlich Hermine! Egal wer unser leibliches Kind ist, du wirst immer unser kleines Mädchen bleiben!", rief ihr Vater, sprang auf und schloss sie in seine Arme.

Auch ihre Mutter stand auf und schloss sie in die Arme.

Jean und Robert Granger sahen sich besorgt in die Augen.

Keiner wusste wie es weitergehen würde.

Hermine liefen Tränen über die Wangen.

„Nicht, dass ich diesen Moment unterbrechen will, aber es gibt noch einiges zu besprechen."

„Natürlich Mr. Withmore, fahren sie fort."

„Nur weil sich herausgestellt hat, dass ihre Eltern nicht ihre leiblichen Eltern sind, heißt das auf gar keinen Fall, dass sie von hier weggezerrt werden. Sie können sich frei entscheiden wo sie leben wollen."

Hermine nickte, ein klein wenig erfreut über diese Antwort.

„Aus Sicherheitsgründen muss ich sie bitten, diese Angelegenheit maximal einer Person zu erzählen. Am besten jemandem , bei dem sie wissen, dass er oder sie schweigen kann. Miss Granger, zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit, muss ich leider verlangen, dass sie Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley nichts darüber erzählen."

„Was ist mit Ginny Weasley, sie ist meine beste Freundin und wenn ich ihr sage, dass sie es für sich behalten soll, hält sie sich dran."

„Nun gut, das geht in Ordnung. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Einige, um ehrlich zu sein. Malfoy ist in Slytherin, heißt das, dass ich jetzt dorthin und er nach Gryffindor kommt?"

„Natürlich nicht, sie behalten ihre Häuser bei. Im Bereich Hogwarts wird sich nichts verändern, die einzige Lehrkraft, welche über all das Bescheid weiß, ist Professor Snape, der derzeitige Direktor. Sollten Sie also jemals Sorgen oder Probleme deswegen haben, können Sie sich jederzeit bei Ihr melden."

, Mit Snape über ihre Sorgen reden? – Niemals! ', dachte sich Hermine verbittert

„Wann erfahren es meine Mitschüler, also dass ich in Wirklichkeit ein (Hermine schauerte bei dem Gedanken) Reinblut bin?"

„Das entscheiden Sie und Mr. Malfoy. Wenn sie nicht wollen, müssen Sie es auch keinem sagen."

„Auch wenn das ein wenig seltsam klingt. Muss ich die Malfoys Mum und Dad nennen wenn ich sie sehe?

„Gezwungen werden Sie nicht, das entscheiden Sie selbst."

„Ok, dann hätte ich nur noch eine. Dürfen die Malfoys jetzt über mich bestimmen? Also z.B. in Bezug auf Ferien, Hogsmead Besuche oder sonstiges?"

„Da Sie bereits das 17. Lebensjahr erreicht haben, nein. Allerdings haben ihre leiblichen Eltern jederzeit das Recht, Ihnen Sachen wie Geld oder sonstiges per Eulenpost zuzuschicken. Glauben Sie mir, die Familie Malfoy hat sich seit dem Krieg sehr verändert. Geben Sie ihren leiblichen Eltern eine Chance, vertrauen Sie mir, es wird Ihnen helfen."

Hermine nickte und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa.

Jahrelang dachte sie, sie wisse wer sie sei.

Sie hatte sich sogar schon damit abgefunden immer nur das „Schlammblut" zu sein.

Nun sollte seine eine Reinblüterin sein?

Auf einmal war alles anders.

Wie würde es wohl weitergehen?

Wie werden die Malfoys darauf reagieren?

Wenn es stimmte, was Withmore sagte, hatten sie sich wirklich geändert?

Abrupt wurde Hermine aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Mr. Withmore anfing zu sprechen.

„Nun, zu allerletzt möchte ich wissen, ob sie ihren leiblichen Sohn sehen wollen, Mrs. Und Mr. Granger."

„Hermine, wäre das für dich ok? Du bist zwar unsere Tochter, aber wir würden ihn gerne kennen lernen."

Hermine nickte.

Innerlich war sie an ihren Gefühlen zerbrochen.

So viel Angst herrschte in ihr.

Die Angst, nicht mehr geliebt zu werden.

Die Angst, dass all die Jahre eine Lüge gewesen waren.

Die Angst, obwohl diese kindisch war, dass die Menschen, die all die Jahre ihre nicht leiblichen Eltern waren, sie nicht mehr wollten.

Und, obwohl sie es kaum glauben konnte, die Angst, dass ihre wahren Eltern sie nicht haben wollten.

Stumm weinte sich vor sich hin, als Withmore sich erhob.

„Nun denn, ich werde versuchen ein Treffen zu organisieren, sofern sich die Familie Malfoy damit einverstanden gibt. Einen schönen Tag noch.", sagte er, schüttelte jedem die Hand und ging hinaus.

Der „schöne Tag" war definitiv nicht vorhanden.

In Malfoy Manor:

„Nur damit wir uns nicht missverstehen. Hermine Jean Granger, Jahrgangsbeste in Hogwarts aus Gryffindor soll unsere Tochter sein? Das gibt doch gar keinen Sinn!", rief Lucius Malfoy erbost.

„Leider doch Mr. Malfoy, glauben Sie mir, wenn es nicht der Fall wäre, hätte ich Sie nicht benachrichtigt."

„Wie, wie geht es unserer Tochter? Wurde sie in den vergangenen Jahren gut behandelt?", fragte Narzissa zurückhaltend.

„Ich denke schon. Allerdings wird mir mein Kollege nachher Auskunft geben wie das Gespräch gelaufen ist."

„Ist es möglich, dass wir sie kennen lernen?"

„Narzissa, wir kennen sie schon!", rief Lucius erbost.

„Lucius, sie ist unsere Tochter! Wie kannst du sowas nur denken? Ich muss wenigstens einmal mit ihr gesprochen haben, um herauszufinden ob es ihr gut ergangen ist, ob wir noch etwas für sie tun können, Lucius sie ist mein Kind!", erwiderte Narzissa wütend.

Keiner hatte gemerkt, wie leichenblass Draco mittlerweile geworden war.

„Ich sag ja nicht, dass es nicht erlaubt wäre…Aber hast du dich schon mal gefragt wie Draco das sieht?"

„Draco, Schatz, was sagst du denn dazu?"

„WAS ICH DAZU SAGE? WAS ICH DAZU SAGE?! DENKT IHR VIELLEICHT AUCH MAL AN MICH?! JA DAS SCHLAMMBLUT IST JA WICHTIGER! KAUM ERFAHRT IHR, DASS ICH NICHT EUER SOHN BIN, BIN ICH SCHON ABGESCHRIEBEN ODER WAS? HABT IHR EIGENTLICH MAL DARAN GEDACHT WIE ES FÜR MICH IST, DASS ICH JAHRELANG DIE FALSCHEN MENSCHEN ALS MUM UND DAD BEZEICHNET HABE?! DASS ICH IN WAHRHEIT EIN DRECKIGES, ARMES SCHLAMMBLUT BIN?! WIE KÖNNT IHR NUR SO GRAUSAM ZU MIR SEIN?!", schrie Draco aufgebracht und rannte hinaus.

Erst nach mehreren Metern hielt er an und schlüpfte in ein leeres Zimmer.

Langsam sank er auf den Boden und fing leise an zu schluchzen als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

Draco schaute auf und sah dieser Person in die Augen.

„Geh weg. Ich will dich nicht sehen. Geh doch zu deinem Schlammblut – oh entschuldige, dass bin ja ich."

„Draco, bitte. Du bist und bleibst mein Sohn. Egal ob leiblich oder nicht leiblich, du bist mein Kind. Und nur weil ich Hermine kennen lernen will, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich nicht mehr will. Versteh uns doch. Wir haben gerade eben erst erfahren, dass wir auch noch eine Tochter haben. Und wer weis, vielleicht freundet ihr euch ja an oder werdet ein Paar…"

„Mum, wir reden über Hermine Granger! Nie im Leben werde ich mich mit der anfreunden und ein Paar? Niemals!", entgegnete Draco aufgebracht.

„Scht, mein Sohn, beruhige dich. Lass uns zurück in den Salon gehen ok?", sagte Narzissa und hielt ihrem Sohn die Hand hin.

„Ok.", flüsterte dieser.

Gleich nachdem sie wieder in den Salon zurückgekehrt waren, ergriff der Mnisteriumsbeamte auch sofort wieder das Wort.

„Hätten Sie, und damit meine ich Sie drei, noch irgendwelche Fragen an mich.

Zum Erstaunen aller ergriff Draco das Wort.

„Werden es alle Lehrer erfahren, also dass ich kein Malfoy, sondern ein Granger bin?"

„natürlich nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Das unterliegt alles Ihrer und Miss Grangers Entscheidung."

„Muss ich dir Grangers kennen lernen?"

„Sie müssen natürlich nicht, aber ich denke, dass es für Sie alle angenehmer wäre, wenigstens einmal miteinander darüber zu reden, damit sich jegliche Fragen gegenseitig klären können."

„Muss ich jetzt nach Gryffindor?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Sie bleiben in den Häusern, in denen Sie von Schulbeginn an eingeteilt worden sind."

Zufrieden nickte Draco und lehnte sich zurück.

Das konnte ja noch heiter werden.

_Im_ Ministerium

erhob sich und apperierte zurück ins Ministerium, kam im dem Moment an, als just sein Kollege auftauchte.

„Withmore! Wie liefs bei dir?"

„Naja, ich habs mir schlimmer vorgestellt. Die Hexe hatte einige interessante Fragen. Aber an die Decke gegangen ist sie nicht. Sie hat am Ende ein wenig stumm geweint, sonst war alles ruhig. Und bei dir? Es waren immerhin Malfoys.", bemerkte er grinsend.

„Du hättest dabei sein müssen! Kaum zu glauben aber Malfoy Junior ist ausgerastet und hat seine Eltern angeschrien. Wobei das bei der Aktion der Mutter kein Wunder ist. Kaum erfährt sie, dass sie klügste Hexe des Jahrhunderts ihre Tochter ist, fängt sie an Fragen über Fragen zu stellen, zum Beispiel wann sie ihre Tochter besuchen könne, ob sie den anderen Eltern noch etwas zahlen müsse wegen dem Unterhalt und so weiter."

„Kein Wunder, dass der Junge sich aufgeregt hat. Würde mir genauso gehen, wenn ich von heut auf morgen abgeschoben wäre.", lachte er auf.

„Muss hart sein vom Reinblut zum Schlammblut, wie Malfoy senior es sagen würde."

„Wohl war Jackson. Wollte deine Familie ein Gespräch mit dem leiblichen Kind?"

„Ja, definitiv. Wahrscheinlich richten die Malfoys schon Zimmer für die verlorene Tochter ein. Und bei dir?", erwiderte er trocken.

„Ebenso. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir schreiben beiden einen Brief, dass sie in drei Tagen im Ministerium sein sollen. Familie Granger hole ich dann mit Flohpulver persönlich hab, ich denke kaum, dass die Eltern so etwas schon mal benutzt haben."

„Ok, verstehe ich. So ich muss dann mal weiter überprüfen, vielleicht finden wir ja nochmal so ein interessantes Paar.", sagte Jackson grinsend und ging ebenso wie Withmore in sein Büro.

_Bei den Grangers_

Es war schon spät am Abend, als das Ehepaar in das Schlafzimmer ging, welches direkt neben Hermines lag.

Als sie klein war, war das sehr praktisch gewesen, da sie bei jeglichen Alpträumen sofort bei ihren Eltern war, doch je älter sie wurde umso lästiger erschien es ihr.

Doch heute Nacht war es am schlimmsten.

Kurz bevor Jane Granger ins Bett ging, sah sie in Hermines Zimmer nach, ob sie schon schlief.

Als sie sicher war, dass Hermine schlief, lächelte sie, ging in ihr Schlafzimmer und vergaß in der Eile, Hermines Zimmertür zu schließen.

Robert Granger hatte bereits auf seine Frau gewartet.

„Was für ein Tag. Erst erfahren wir, dass wir einen Sohn haben, dann erfahren wir, dass Hermine nicht unsere Tochter ist und zuletzt auch noch, dass wir das Glück haben ihn kennen zu lernen, falls er das will.", seufzte Jane glücklich.

„Kaum zu glauben, aber wahr. Weißt du, ich liebe Hermine aber ich habe mir schon immer einen Sohn gewünscht. Ich hoffe er akzeptiert mich, obwohl er Muggels ja hasst, so wie Hermine ihn immer beschrieben hat. Ich weiß ich habe Hermine versprochen, dass sie immer meine Tochter bleiben wird, aber seitdem ich weiß, dass ich in Wirklichkeit einen Sohn habe fällt mir das alles irgendwie schwer- und das verstehe ich nicht."

„Ich weiß was du meinst, mir geht es ja genauso. Aber wir sollten Hermine weiterhin zeigen, dass wir froh sind, dass sie die letzten Jahre unsere Tochter war, beziehungsweise auch noch ist, nur nicht unsere leibliche."

„Du hast Recht Liebling. Schlaf schön.", murmelte Robert und schlief bald daraufhin ein, seine Ehefrau umarmend.

Hermine hatte jedes Wort gehört.

Sie fing an zu weinen.

Ein Glück, dass in einer Woche wieder die Schule anfangen würde.

Sie brauchte dringend ihre beste Freundin, mit der sie darüber reden konnte.

Einen Brief zu schreiben, war einfach zu unsicher.

Wenn Ron oder Harry diesen Brief lesen würden….Sie wüsste nicht, was geschehen würde.

Langsam glich sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

_In Malfoy Manor:_

Draco Malfoy war schon vor einer Stunde ins Bett gegangen, konnte aber noch immer nicht schlafen.

Obwohl er eigentlich einen Hauselfenrufen könnte, entschloss er sich selbst in die Küche zu gehen um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen.

Zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass er auch einfach Wasser aus dem Wasserhahn im Badezimmer hätte nehmen können.

Als er auf den Treppen stand, die hinunterführten, hörte er wie seine Eltern eine lebhafte Diskussion führten.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll Narcissa. Draco war all die Jahre mein Sohn und dann erfahre ich das? Wie oft habe ich sie selbst beleidigt, egal ob hier oder ihr direkt gegenüber. Sie wird mich nie als ihren Vater akzeptieren!", klagte Lucius Malfoy.

„Lucius beruhige dich. Es ist klar, dass sie uns nicht gerade mit Freundlichkeit überschwemmen wird. Schließlich hat sie gerade eben erst erfahren, dass ihre wahren Eltern das komplette Gegenteil sind, was sie bisher war. Wir müssen ihr Zeit lassen genau wie wir Draco Zeit lassen müssen.

„Wie meinst du das Liebes?"

„Na er ist zwar die letzten Jahre unser Sohn gewesen, aber jetzt haben wir auch eine Tochter. Vielleicht will Draco auch lieber bei seinen leiblichen Eltern bleiben als bei uns.", sagte sie traurig.

„Narzissa, weine nicht! Das werden wir alles schaffen! Jetzt warte erst mal das Gespräch im Ministerium ab und denke daran Draco und Hermine sind noch mindestens ein Jahr gemeinsam in Hogwarts, vielleicht können die beiden auch die Ferien miteinander verbringen. Lass dem ganzen etwas Zeit."

„Du hast ja Recht, Lucius. Es ist nur so…Ich habe mir immer eine Tochter gewünscht und auf einmal ist sie da, und sie mag mich nicht und dass macht mich verrückt!", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ganz ruhig.", sagte er tröstend und umarmte sie.

Draco war der Durst vergangen.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten mit Blaise darüber zu reden.

Es war nicht auszuhalten.

Würde er all das hier verlieren?

Müsste er bei seinen anderen „Eltern" wohnen?

Würde seine Mutter ihn weniger lieben?

Wäre Granger die neue „Malfoy"?

Fragen über Fragen schossen durch seinen Kopf bis er endlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel.

_3 Tage später:_

Es war eine harte Tortur für Familie Granger gewesen in das Ministerium zu gelangen.

Nicht nur, dass sie allesamt nie per Flohpulver gereist sind, Withmore hatte eine Ewigkeit gebraucht um es Hermines Eltern zu erklären.

Hermines Eltern – waren sie das überhaupt noch?

Sie hatte keine Ahnung.

Es war zum Verrücktwerden!

Sie wusste einfach nicht zu wem sie letzten Endes gehörte.

Und dann auch noch die Malfoys?

Schlimmer hätte es ja nur noch mit Lestrange werden können.

Es war nicht zum Aushalten!

Da akzeptiert sich nach all den Jahren als Schlammblut zu gelten, da erfährt sie, dass sie ein Reinblut ist!

Normalerweise glaubte sie an das Schicksal.

Aber ein Schicksal in diesem Sinne?

Niemals!

Irgendetwas war hier gewaltig falsch.

Hoffentlich würde sich heute herausstellen, dass das Alles nur ein Missverständnis war.

Bestimmt gab es eine Verwechslung.

Alles würde beim Alten bleiben, Sie würde ihren Schulabschluss machen, Auror oder Professorin werden und irgendwann jemanden heiraten den sie liebte.

Nur, dass sie sich, im Gegensatz zu vielen jungen Hexen die den Krieg überstanden hatten, noch eine Weile Zeit lassen würde mit Babys.

Nicht, dass sie was gegen Babys hatte – sie wollte einfach zuerst ihr Leben genießen.

Oh wie sehr sie sich doch geirrt hatte.

In Malfoy Manor:

„Lucius sehe ich gut aus? Nicht, dass sie denkt ich sei eine schlechte Mutter!", rief Narzissa aufgeregt und lief hin und her.

„Narzissa, du rennst herum wie ein aufgescheutes Huhn, jetzt beruhige dich doch mal! Warte einfach ab wie es läuft! So leid es mir tut, dir das zu sagen, aber sie wird uns bestimmt nicht gleich in ihre Arme schließen!", sagte er, leicht amüsiert.

„Ja, das weiß ich, aber ich will, dass sie keinen schlechten Eindruck von mir hat!"

„Guten Morgen.", ertönte es laut.

„Draco! Und wie geht es dir? Bist du nervös?

„Wegen was denn? Ich sehe heute ein paar Muggels, die meine leiblichen Eltern sind. Na und?", sagte er kalt.

Innerlich war er vor lauter Angst und Zweifel schon zerbrochen.

Schnell eilten sie zum Kamin und waren kurz darauf im Mnisterium-

Im Gegensatz zu Familie Granger wussten Sie, wie man Flohpulver benutzte.

Im Ministerium:

Nachdem sie endlos lange mit dem Fahrstuhl durch alle möglichen Stockwerke gefahren waren, hatten sie ihr Ziel endlich erreicht.

Withmore führte sie in sein Büro, welches er sich, wer hätte das gedacht, mit Jackson teile.

Unruhig setzten die Grangers sich auf die Stühle nieder, als schon bald darauf die komplette Familie Malfoy eintrat.

„Granger.", sagte Draco kaltherzig.

„Malfoy.", erwiderte Hermine hasserfüllt.

„Chrmhm.", ertönte es von Jane Granger die sich den beiden Eltern zuwandte.

„Sehr erfreut Sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Mrs. Jane Granger, aber bitte nennen Sie mich doch Jane und meinen Mann auch bei seinen Vornamen, Robert."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Mein Name ist Narzissa und das ist mein Mann Lucius."

Ein Schnauben ertönte von den beiden Schülern gleichzeitig, die sich die ganze Zeit wütend angestarrt hatten.

„Machst du mich nach oder was?", fragte Draco verärgert.

„Oh glaub mir, ich würde mich niemals auf dein Niveau begeben, dafür bin ich definitiv zu intelligent.", erwiderte Hermine hochnäsig.

, Was war nur mit den Beiden los? ´, fragten sich die zwei Elternpaare.

Sie hatten ihre Kinder nie im Leben so erzogen!

„Nun denn, ich denke wir sollten jetzt erst mal anfangen.", räusperte sich Withmore.

„Jackson?"

„Natürlich. Also um es kurz zu stellen: Wir haben Sie heute hierher eingeladen um die Situation zu erklären und Fragen zu beantworten. Gibt es bereits welche?"

„Ja. Wie kam es bitte dazu, dass sie und ich (er bedachte Hermine mit einem verächtlichen Blick) und ich vertauscht wurden? Sie ist ein Muggel und ich bin ein Reinblüter. Reinblüter werden nicht in Muggelkrankenhäuser entbunden.", sagte Draco mit kalter Stimme.

„Das hat seine Gründe, Draco. Das ist nicht wichtig. Das hat was mit mir und deiner Mutter zu tun. Wobei es mich persönlich auf interessieren würde.", knurrte Lucius, der verärgert über Dracos Verhalten war.

Jackson atmete durch und fing fort.

„Wie sie sich sicherlich erinnern, Mr. Malfoy, wurde ihr Kind in einem Muggelkrankenhaus geboren, da die Fruchtblase ihrer Frau auf dem Weg zur Winkelgasse platzte, und sie von Muggeln gefunden wurde."

Lucius Malfoy erinnerte sich noch genau an den Tag.

Er hatte noch einmal ins Büro gehen müssen, um ein paar wichtige Akten fertigzustellen, als ihn eine Expresseule erreichte, die ihn benachrichtigte, dass seine Zissy in einem Muggelkrankenhaus war.

Schnell war er dorthin geeilt, um ja nichts von der Geburt zu verpassen.

Doch er kam zu spät, und da es ohnehin nur ein Kaiserschnitt war, hatten sie das Baby erst viel später gesehen.

„Wie sie wissen, kamen beide Babys per Kaiserschnitt auf die Welt. Ebenso die beiden Väter haben die Kinder erst später gesehen. Das Problem ist nur, dass die Schwester, die normalerweise dafür zuständig ist Babybänder zu verteilen, ein nun ja, ähm Alkoholproblem hatte, wie ich im Nachhinein erfahren hatte. So kam es, dass ihre Kinder vertauscht worden sind.

„Robert, das war doch der Tag, wo wir auf der Beerdigung deiner Großtante waren. Ich weiß nur noch, dass ich auf dem Weg zum Auto war, wobei mir die Fruchtblase platzte und du mich ins Krankenhaus gefahren hast, aber dann nochmal umkehren musstest, weil du die Babytasche vergessen hattest."

„Ich bin damals nur weg, weil die Ärzte sagten, dass du noch mindestens 20 Stunden Wehen haben würdest, bis unser Kind da war."

„Ja, aber dann fanden sie heraus, dass das Baby quasi falsch herum lag und kurz nachdem du weg warst, bekam ich den Kaiserschnitt."

„Wir wollten nie wissen, welches Geschlecht unser Kind war.", seufzte Robert.

„Bei uns war es genauso, wir wollten uns ebenfalls überraschen lassen.", erwiderte Lucius Malfoy.

„Nun ja, jetzt wissen Sie ja wie es dazu kam.", sagte Withmore.

„Hat noch jemand Fragen?"

„Ja.", sagten Draco und Hermine wie aus einem Munde.

„Du zuerst Schlammblut.", meinte er spöttisch.

„Wow Malfoy, wusste gar nicht, dass du dir den Vortritt verschaffst.", erwiderte sie gehässig, woraufhin Draco rot im Gesicht wurde.

„Hermine! Draco!", riefen die beiden Ehefrauen gleichzeitig, nur mit einem Unterschied.

Narzissa hatte Hermines Namen gerufen und Jane hatte Dracos Namen gerufen.

Verwirrt blickten die Kinder ihre Mütter an.

„Mom?", fragten sie beide gleichzeitig verwirrt.

Die beiden Mütter schauten beschämt zu Boden.

Hatten sie gerade eben wirklich ihre Kinder vertauscht?

„Das ist alles deine Schuld!", wetterte Hermine und wandte sich Draco zu.

„Meine Schuld?"

„Genau! Wenn du nicht so ein dreckiger Todesser gewesen wärst, wäre nie im Leben eine Untersuchung gewesen!"

„Mach mal halblang Granger! Du führst dich hier auf, wie wenn du was Besseres wärst!"

„Naja, wenn man deinen jahrelangen Kommentaren über Reinblütern glauben darf, bin ich das ja vom Blutstatus her auch."

„Wie kannst du das wagen, du…"

„Ich was? Schlammblut? Sorry, aber vom Blutstatus bist du das!"

Die Eltern waren schockiert.

Wie verhielten sich ihre Kinder gerade?

Jackson und Withmore mussten sich stark, dass Lachen verkneifen.

„Ruhe!", donnerten die Väter gleichzeitig.

Hermine und Draco verstummten.

„Nun denn, wir, also das Ministerium, hat sich für solche Situationen etwas ausgedacht. Wir würden Ihnen vorschlagen, dass sie sich näher kennen lernen. Erstmals beide Familien und dann, wenn die jungen Herrschaften bereit sind, nur mit den leiblichen Kindern. Könnten sich die Herrschaften darauf einlassen?"

„Meinetwegen", sagte Hermine mürrisch.

„Wenn's sein muss.", grummelte Draco.

„Also gut, herrschen noch Fragen?"

„JA. Wie läuft das mit dem Kennenlernen ab?", fragte Jane.

„Die Familien würden in den Ferien zusammenkommen und sich miteinander auseinandersetzen. Das kann, wenn es z.B. in den Herbstferien wäre, wäre Mr. Draco Malfoy drei Tage bei Ihnen, Mrs. Granger und Hermine Granger drei Tage bei Ihnen, Mrs. Malfoy. Das kann natürlich noch alles vor Ort genauer entschieden werden. Auch wenn die beiden Kinder es eigentlich nicht wollen, wäre es gut für Sie alle.", erklärte Withmore.

„Mr. Malfoy und Miss Granger, würden Sie sich diesem Vorschlag fügen?"

„Niemals!", erwiderten beide bissig.

, Das würde noch ein harter Kampf werden' dachte sich Withmore und drehte sich zu seinem Kollegen um.

„nun denn, wenn keine weiteren Fragen herrschen….Denken Sie über unseren Vorschlag nach. Wir wollen nur Ihr Bestes. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag.", sagte er und entließ sie.

Kaum waren sie hinausgetreten, drehte sich Jane zu Narzissa zu.

„Ich persönlich würde mich freuen, wenn wir es versuchen können. Ich weiß, dass sie Muggel nicht sehr mögen, aber dennoch…

„Moment.", unterbrach sie Narzissa. „Das war früher, wir haben uns geändert."

„Gut.", erwiderte Robert. „Sonst wäre uns die Entscheidung Hermine zu Ihnen in den Ferien zu schicken, wenn sie es möchte, etwas schwer gefallen."

„Sorgen Sie sich nicht, wir wollen ja auch, dass Draco gut behandelt wird", entgegnete Lucius freundlich.

„Ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden.", sagte Hermine entschlossen.

„Ich mich auch nicht."

„Wow, Draco wir haben eine Gemeinsamkeit.", erwiderte Hermine trocken.

„ Wow, du sprichst mich beim Vornamen an.", gab dieser ebenso trocken zurück.

Leicht verzweifelt sahen sich die Eltern an, und gingen mit ihrem nicht leiblichen Kind nach Hause.

Die nächsten vier Tage verbrachten beide Kinder durchgehend auf dem Zimmer, kamen nur zu den Mahlzeiten zu den Eltern hinunter.

Sie konnten kaum erwarten, morgen nach Hogwarts zu reisen.


End file.
